1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to thermoacoustic transducers and more particularly to a thermoacoustic transducer for converting between thermal energy and mechanical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermoacoustic transducers may be configured to operate as a heat engine where thermal energy is received and the transducer converts the thermal energy into mechanical energy, which may be used to drive an electrical generator, for example. Alternatively a thermoacoustic transducer may be configured to operate as a heat pump where mechanical energy is received and the transducer converts the mechanical energy into a thermal energy transfer from lower temperature to higher temperature.
Thermoacoustic transducers may implement the Stirling cycle using displaceable diaphragms to produce useful power density and operating efficiency. When configured as a heat engine, increases in efficiency may be achieved by increasing a temperature differential between a hot side and a cold side of the transducer. However such temperature increases may require implementation of a more complex structural architecture and/or the use of specialized high temperature materials.